Conventional lip cosmetic have presented the problem of secondary adhesion, namely a lipstick is transferred onto a site contacted by a lip (for example, a cup) after the lipstick is applied to the lip. By contrast, lipstick compositions having so-called secondary adhesion resistance effect that causes little secondary adhesion have been developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a transfer-resistant cosmetic composition comprising: a volatile hydrocarbon solvent; a non-volatile silicone compound that can be dissolved or dispersed in the volatile hydrocarbon solvent; and non-volatile hydrocarbon oil that is dissolved in the volatile solvent and is incompatible with the non-volatile silicone compound, wherein the non-volatile hydrocarbon oil has a certain solubility parameter.
However, this transfer-resistant cosmetic composition has room for improvement in stability. Due to its large amount of wax, the feeling in use in a liquid state cannot be obtained, and also gloss is insufficient.
Patent Document 2 discloses a lipstick composition having transfer resistance, comprising perfluoropolyether-type non-volatile oil and volatile oil, which are incompatible with each other. In this Patent Literature 2, oils are separated during application to a support to move onto a first composition.
However, the first composition is in a solid state due to a considerable amount of wax. Thus, a sufficient gloss or moisture cannot be obtained. Moreover, for this system, the incompatible oil phases are difficult to favorably disperse, resulting in the problem of stability against sweating etc.
Patent Document 3 discloses a stick cosmetic having transfer resistance, comprising volatile oil and a silicone surfactant, wherein pigments are favorably dispersed.
However, this stick cosmetic has a large proportion of the volatile oil in the composition and thus has the disadvantage that its matte finish tends to provide a feeling of dryness on lips.
Patent Document 4 discloses a one-phase composition for lipsticks, comprising volatile oil and a silicone resin.
However, after evaporation of the volatile oil, this composition for lipsticks tends to cause a feeling of dryness over time, although it has improved transfer resistance. Moreover, a film of the resin remains on lips. The composition further has the following disadvantages that; it causes a filmy feeling and tightness, and the obtained adhesion is matte.
Patent Document 5 discloses an oil-in-oil emulsion composition comprising: continuous-phase oil comprising a silicone coating agent, volatile silicone oil, non-volatile silicone liquid oil, and an emulsifying agent; and dispersion-phase oil comprising ester oil and a coloring material, wherein the blending quantities of the continuous-phase oil and the dispersion-phase oil are at a dispersion-phase oil/(dispersion-phase oil and continuous-phase oil) ratio of 0.05 to 0.5.
However, this oil-in-oil emulsion composition tends to generate color unevenness due to the presence of the coloring material in the dispersion phase. Furthermore, for this system, temporal stability may be difficult to maintain.    Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-199846    Patent literature 2: International unexamined patent publication No. 96/40044    Patent literature 3: International unexamined patent publication No. 97/16157    Patent literature 4: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H9-48709    Patent literature 5: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-53530